


Shock Me (Like an Electric Feel)

by GodspeedRebels



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Angst, At least its not Tattoine, Autumn, Back to Exegol, Ben can't remember, Electricity, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Ending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Professor Ben Solo, Rey's gonna slap him!, Shocks, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodspeedRebels/pseuds/GodspeedRebels
Summary: During the Battle of Exegol, Palpatine unleashes another wave of electricity through Rey and Ben.  This time, in the aftermath, they are transported to another dimension - ours!  Rey wakes in an entirely new environment.  It is Fall/Autumn and she is in a classroom that she doesn't recognize, in a place she doesn't know and Ben Solo standing at the front teaching history.  Why does he have no memory of their past?  She must try to 'wake' him up so they can return to Exegol and finish what they started.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fall Fic Exchange 2020, ReylOlds





	Shock Me (Like an Electric Feel)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://archiveofourown.org/users/chagrins](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fchagrins).



> This fic is part of the Fall Fic Exchange for the Reylo Writing Den and is a gift for Chagrins: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chagrins
> 
> I received this wonderful prompt (the summary) and any intention of doing a one-shot was blown out of the window. 
> 
> I want to thank all my sprint buddies in Discord and my daughter who came up with the title.

***

Torrents of electricity rampaged through her, muscles contracting and spasming in agony, waves of pain tortuously twisting her body for what felt like forever. Caught in a stream of violent energy which was consuming her mind and soul and ripping the Force from her, she collapsed in a heap at the foot of the only living family member she had. 

Palpatine - The malevolent monstrosity that everyone had believed was dead for forty years. Palpatine - The devil incarnate that had ordered the execution of her parents. Palpatine - The reason she had been abandoned as a four-year-old child and had to scrape and scrounge for her next meal, alone, for fifteen years. Palpatine - The gnarled ghoulish freak in front of her, leering down at her with treacherous eyes, responsible for trying to drain the life from her and Ben. 

Rey gulped back a breath, inhaling deeply, panic and bile rising in her throat. _Where is Ben?_

Turning her head slowly to the side, Rey found her love lying on the ground an arm's length from her. They looked sadly at each other, as if in acknowledgement that they had failed. The power of the Sith was now unstoppable and about to be unleashed on the galaxy. 

Ben gave a small smile and his eyes filled with love as he gazed into her eyes for what he thought would be the last time. He mouthed silently, “I love you.” Rey silently repeated the words back to him and in unspoken agreement, they both began to struggle to their feet. _At least we will die together_ , she thought. 

Palpatine’s mocking sneer echoed around the enormous underground chamber filled with the chanting of his faceless sycophants and cultists. The cavern was dark with tall pillars supporting its vast ceiling. Acrid smoke billowed through the arena, making it hard to breathe and difficult to see. 

He looked around and raised his arms in the air, bellowing, “The power of two restores the one true emperor.” His followers continued chanting furiously in a language Rey did not recognize. Palpatine slowly lowered his arms until they were level with Rey and Ben, a sinister grin enveloping the lower half of his deformed face. 

“Stand together, die together!” he pronounced as he let loose another excruciating bolt of lightning. Neon blue bolts of electricity left his fingertips and claimed their bodies, the pain worse than before. She was frozen in place, suspended in the air as she begged the force to take her. 

_I love you_ _Ben_ was her last thought as she succumbed to the dark and the cold. 

*** 

The City of Charlottetown was a sleepy, laid back community of 32,000 residents and home to a college, a university and a cathedral. It was in a rural part of Canada, situated off its eastern shores. Prince Edward Island was the place where people came to retire, to raise families or to buy holiday homes away from the hustle and bustle of busy city life. It was the home of potatoes, harness racing and Anne of Green Gables. 

Situated in the centre of the city, was Charlottetown University. Its campus contained many buildings, some as old as the university itself with sandstone and red brick exteriors. There were also some more modern structures with metal and glass exteriors. The buildings were nestled in a slight valley with numerous areas of soft landscaping, trees, grass areas and picnic benches to allow students and staff to mingle. 

Classes had started last month, in September, and now the grass areas and paths were covered by fallen leaves in shades of yellow, brown, and red. Each morning the tips of grass were dusted with autumnal frost as people shuffled by, wrapped up in their hats and scarves and gloves. It was the week before Halloween and elaborately carved pumpkins were decorating the steps of the entrances to some of the buildings as preparations began for the annual festivities. 

An older building housed the history department with four professors on staff. Professor Bazine Netal was perched behind her desk in her office catching up with late assignments which had been handed in that morning. Professor Snap Wexley was doing likewise in his office. Professor Armitage Hux was in the lecture theatre droning on to a large group of students about Etruscan Dominance in the early Roman empire whilst Professor Ben Solo was pointing an outstretched arm to the blackboard of his smaller class. 

His voice boomed in irritation as he noticed some students looking at their phones and starting to pack away their laptops and notepads. 

“The assignment for Inuit arrival into North America is due tomorrow and I will be accepting _no_ late submissions. If you don’t submit the paper, you will be awarded zero marks. _Do you understand_ _?”_ A muted groan rippled through the students as Ben tried to control his anger. 

*** 

Rey’s eyes were hazy as she tried to focus ahead of her. Her ears were filled with a buzzing noise, and she shook her head to clear the fog that seemed to have settled in head. In the distance she could hear the dulcet tones of Ben’s deep voice barking an order. _Thank the Force, he’s safe_ _,_ she thought as she waited for her mind to clear. 

As the room came into focus, Rey shook her head again. She was seated and her hands were resting on a wooden surface. She had no idea where she was. _What_ _in the_ _kriff_ _am I_ _wearing_ _?_ she thought as she looked at the soft yellow fabric encasing her arms and body. She was wearing blue trousers made of a rough, hard wearing fabric and brown boots that came past her ankles. Around her neck, hanging on a long chain was a pendant that she had never seen before and a chrono on her wrist. 

She turned her head from side to side, trying to make out where she was. She was surrounded by people of her own age, but she only recognized one – Rose, who was seated beside her to her right. They were all seated at desks in what looked like a classroom and Rey could feel the panic rise as struggled to figure out what was happening. 

“Rose, Rose!” she whispered as she nudged her companion with her elbow. 

Rose pulled back from Rey, looking at her in confusion, “Rey, what are you doing?” Her eyes furrowed together in concern as she saw a look in Rey’s eyes that she hadn’t seen before. “Are you alright? You don’t look so good?” 

Rey grabbed Rose’s hand, a tinge of desperation in her voice, “Rose, where are we? What is going on?” 

Rose studied her in concern, “What do you mean where are we? We are in history class.” 

“No... I mean, _what_ is this place? Why aren’t we with the resistance? Where are Poe and Finn and Leia?” Rey demanded with a hiss. 

“Rey... honey, I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about,” Rose replied slowly, “What is the resistance? Who is Leia?” 

Rey felt what little colour she had left drain from her face. Her already elevated heartbeat was spiralling out of control as she strained to catch a breath. The buzzing sound in her ears increased in intensity, spots appeared before her eyes as she began to feel faint. 

In the distance she could hear Rose’s voice becoming frantic as her vision worsened and she slumped to her left, her body becoming limp. That was her last recollection before everything went black. 

*** 

Professor Ben Solo had had a rough morning... a _very_ rough morning. He had overslept and then his heap of crap car wouldn’t start. After calling for a cab, he had arrived at work twenty minutes late, furious, and without his obligatory coffee from Starbucks. 

He slammed his office door open, threw his satchel on his desk along with his house keys, and cellphone. Fortunately, his first class didn’t start for another forty minutes which left just enough time to go over his notes and then swing by the campus café and grab a bagel and large black coffee. He hated this time of year; Halloween, ridiculous costumes, and pumpkin spice lattes. 

Two hours later, his morning took a turn for the worse. The sound of someone falling, along with a scream of “Rey!” caused him to turn on his heels. On the floor lay one of his students – Rey Niima, and her friend, Rose Tico, was fussing over her. _Fuck,_ he thought as made his way over. 

Some of the others in the class were standing, craning their necks to see what the commotion was about. He dismissed the class, narrowing his eyes and growling at the ones who tried to linger. 

He hurriedly moved the nearby desks and chairs to the side, to allow some space around Rey, and bent down onto one knee to do a quick assessment of her. 

He glanced briefly at Rose whose normally chirpy countenance had been replaced by that of worry. “What happened?” he barked at her, taking hold of Rey’s wrist and checking her pulse. 

“I’m not quite sure, to be honest. Everything was fine this morning; we left the apartment together to come to class but a few minutes before class ended, she started saying weird stuff and then she fainted.” 

Ben continued his assessment of Rey, opening her mouth to check she hadn’t swallowed her tongue and placing his hand above her mouth to check she was still breathing. Satisfied with her condition he asked Rose, “What do you mean she was saying weird stuff?” 

Rose sat back on her heels and chewed on the inside of her mouth. She returned Ben’s gaze and said quietly, “She didn’t know where she was. She was asking about people I‘ve never heard her mention before – Poe, Finn and Leia. Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she just... keeled over.” 

Ben turned away from Rose as a wave of shock rocked through his body. _What the fuck is going on her_ _e? How does Rey know Leia?_ He refocused on Rey who was still passed out and mumbled, “I need to put her into the recovery position.” 

Rose stood nervously and asked, “What can I do to help?” 

Grabbing Rey’s right arm, he pulled her gently onto her side, supporting her head with his other hand. “Grab her right leg and bring her knee up to a right angle and then lay it on the floor so she’s completely on her side.” 

Rose did as instructed, while Ben softly laid Rey’s head down on top of her left arm to support it. “We should get her medical attention,” he murmured, as he continued to monitor her condition. 

“Yes, Professor — I’ll go,” Rose announced and jumped up onto her feet, heading for the door. 

“Miss Tico, wait!” Ben called out as he watched Rey’s eyes begin to flicker and slowly open. “It looks like she’s coming round.” 

*** 

A wave of nausea swept over Rey and she struggled to not throw up. Her head was spinning as she blinked her eyes open, feeling tears run down her face. She was lying on the floor and she could hear a voice asking, “Miss Niima, how are you feeling?” 

_Who on_ _Jakku_ _Is Miss_ _Niima?_ Rey’s scrambled brain tried to figure out. 

The familiar voice spoke again, “Miss Niima... Rey, can you hear me?” 

“Ben? Ben... is that you?” she groaned softly, pushing a palm against her forward. She felt the floor beneath her and used her other hand to push herself up into a sitting position, as a pair of hands grabbed at her elbows to steady her. 

“Hey, take it easy, you passed out,” Ben said soothingly. 

Tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she stared in disbelief at the sight of Ben in front of her, holding her. Still feeling a little woozy, Rey smiled — a dazzling smile filled with hope and relief as her eyes lit up with joy. 

Staring into his eyes, she whispered, “Ben... _we made it_ ? We’re both _alive_? Where is Palpatine, is he dead? Is the resistance and Leia safe?” 

Ben’s eyes widened in confusion, and he turned his head from Rey to Rose. Rose looked bewildered and shrugged her shoulders, “Told you... weird!” 

Rey raised both her hands as Ben turned back to her and placed them lovingly on his cheeks, caressing his skin with her thumbs. He was baffled as she continued staring into his eyes. Still smiling, she leaned forward, closed her eyes and kissed him on his lips. 

His lips tingled, lightly at first as what felt like a current of electricity flowed from her lips to his and then back again. A vision flashed behind his eyes of arcs of lightening coming straight at him. He blinked and it was gone. 

_What the fuck is going on_? he thought desperately, the feel of Rey’s soft lips on his own distracting him. He frantically tried to think how to extricate himself from the situation. 

Rey broke off the kiss, keeping her face very close to his as she stroked his cheek. “Hi, Ben,” she whispered in awe. Her face fell when she saw the shocked expression on his face. “Ben, what’s wrong?” 

Ben didn’t answer and once he was sure that Rey was steady enough, he shuffled back and stood. “Rose, will you sit with her while I get help?” His expression was grim, his eyes darting about the room, almost as if in shock. 

Rose, nudged from her daze, surged forward, “Yes, of course Professor.” She sat beside Rey on the floor and took her hand. 

Tears streamed down Rey’s face as she asked in a quivering voice, “What did I do wrong? Why is Ben acting like this? Why are you calling him Professor?” 

Rose gripped Rey’s hand tighter. “I don’t know what’s going on Rey, but I think you need to see a doctor.” 

By now, Rey was sobbing, frantically looking around her, and trying to scramble to her feet. Rose stood with her and guided her back into her chair which she had fallen from. “Rey, please sit until Professor Solo comes back.” Rose was trying not to panic, full of concern for her friend and room-mate. 

Rose pulled Rey into her arms, “What did I do wrong?” Rey wailed in between sobs. Rose rubbed soothing motions on her back, trying to calm her, and herself. 

It felt like a lifetime before Professor Solo returned, accompanied by two paramedics pulling a gurney loaded with their equipment. They quickly assessed her, strapped her to the gurney and headed out the door pushing Rey in front of them. 

“Rose, don’t leave me,” Rey pleaded, refusing to let go of her hand. 

“Don’t you worry honey, I’m right here and I’m coming with you.” Rose replied. 

Clearing his throat to attract her attention, Rose turned to look at her Professor. 

“Rose, please...” 

She held up her hand, interrupting him. “Don’t worry Professor, I won’t say a word,” as she mimed zipping her mouth and throwing away the key. 

Relief flooded Ben’s face, “Let me know how she gets on.” 

“Will do Professor,” Rose replied as she swept out of the room to accompany Rey to hospital. 

Ben watched them leave and began pacing the front of the classroom in agitation. His chest felt tight and he was breathing harshly. He looked at Rey’s seat behind her desk and he sank down onto it and put his head in his hands. He rocked back and forth and then sat up straight, scrubbing his hand over his face and through his hair. 

“I’m fucked,” he whispered to the air. 


End file.
